Fairy Princess
by Megan26
Summary: Princess Diamond has never left the castle but is a dreamer who dreams of seeing the outside world and having adventures. Then one night two trolls snuck into the castle and used magic dust to turn her into a fairy and swept away to a magical land.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Fairy Princess_**

_Chapter 1:_ _Adventure Envy_

:The opening begins to shows it was morning in a beautiful town and above it was a lovely shining castle with a garden of roses, a beautiful moat, guards about and inside in a royal bedroom was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes wearing a nightgown as she slept in her bed and then she slowly opened her eyes and she was 5'2, thin, flatchested and beautiful and was around 11 and she smiles as she got up and the door opens and a servant comes in with a tray with breakfast on it which included some scrambled eggs, a few pieces of bacon and toast along with milk:

Diamond: Good morning May, how are you this beautiful morning:Smiles at her:

::a small smile graced her face as she moved her head to the side to avoid an intruding ray of sun that filtered in through a nearby window::  
May: I am well, and how are you Princess::she asked, coming closer to the girl, her uniformed-skirts swishing about her feet as she steadied the food expertly on the decorated tray:: Will you be taking your breakfast in bed?

Diamond: I'm feeling well May thank you for asking and yes I will be having my breakfast in bed.:Smiles:

::the Princess's smile must've been contagious, for she smiled in response to the girl's sunny attitude::

May: Sit up straight then, dear, you wouldn't want anything to drip onto your fine linens, would you::she meant her statement to be taken light-heartedly as she fixed the tray for her to reach::

Diamond:Sits up straight: Now we don't want that to happen.:Giggles abit: May, what's it like out there you know outside the castle. You told me when you came here five years ago from Tansel you saw amazing sights along the way? Please tell me..:Smiles at her:

::a tiny sigh escaped her rosy lips as she sat in a nearby vanity chair, her hands folding in her lap. she knew of the girl's absence from life that thrived outside the palace's walls, and she felt terrible pity for her::

May: Well my dear, let me see. When I first left my home, it was nothing but vast rolling meadows and plains that were full of every color of flower you could imagine. The smell on the wind there was so sweet, it made your tongue tickle and your eyes to water. The meadows after a while, slowly turned into large trees, big enough to ride a horse through them if the trunk bore a hole in it. The forests there teemed with life, and all sorts of small creatures ran along the trails next to us, or danced in the air about our heads. After awhile, the trees began to become sparse and the barks from dark chocolate to white. Know why::she asked, a smile coming over her face, her deep blue eyes twinkling:: because we were near the sea. The water there was as blue as your eyes, my dear. ::she smiled::

Diamond:Smile and amazed: Incredible...May have you ever met any magical creatures on your journey?

May: Many, but why don't we save those stories for another day? Your breakfast is going to get cold...::she chided, but the warm smile never left her lips as she stood up, scooting the chair back into place::

Diamond: Oh, yes of course. You know May your lucky seeing the world and encountering mystical creatures and having adventures each day...it sounds so much fun. I wish I can leave the castle and see the world but it's so big and I'm so small..:Lowers head abit:

May: Yes, dear. The world is very big. I never really realized just how big it really was until i stood before that great sea and realized just how small I really was. And don't you worry, one day it'll be your turn to see the world. Trust me, it's not going anywhere anytime soon.

Diamond:Smiles and nods: Thank you May.:Then begins to eat her breakfast with great manners:


	2. FairyNapped and The Magical Land

**_The Fairy Princess_**

_Chapter 2: Fairy-Napped and Lost in a Magical Land_

Then that evening, it shows Diamond reading some books before bed, and she closes the books and places them on her desk and gets into bed and closes her eyes. During the night, as she sleeps, the window began to open and it shows two figures that looked like Trolls and one of the trolls takes out a cage as the other one took out a bag of magic dust and sprinkles it on the princess...

Diamond:Sleeping: Ah-Ah-ACHO!

After she sneezes instantly she shrinks and falls onto the pillow and she was turned into a fairy and then the 2nd Troll grabs her and places her in a cage and locks it and the two trolls escape in a flash and they ran across the land far from her home and went into a secret cave in the woods as they entered the cave the door on the cave vanishes and on the other side they exit the cave and running and their on a new continent. As they ran, Troll 1 accidently trips and lets go of the cage that begins to roll down the hill at fast speed and go into the river and the current takes it far away and the trolls try to grab it but it goes over a waterfall.Then that morning somewhere in the unknown territory, it shows Diamond beginning to open her eyes and she was underwater and holding her breath. Suddenly the cage washes on the shore and hits a rock that opens the cage and throws her out and lands on the shore.

Diamond: GASPPPPPPPP!Cough! Cough!:Soaked and gets up and shakes the water off and then began to look around: Huh?! Wh-Where am I?!

Beneath her tiny feet, sand the color of freshly fallen snow sparkled up at her, the feel of which was close to velvet. The river behind her coursed through the forest like a shimmering serpent, the color that of a bright china blue. All around her stood trees that seemed to touch the sky and canopied the area with lush leaves and bent branches. Bushes green as jade sprouted about the area, some speckled with flowers of every shade and color, the petals of which seemed to sparkle quietly in the radiant sunlight. A breeze lazily swept through the area, causing the leaves on all the plants to whisper quietly to one another and then everything became silent, except for the childish giggle of the river behind her.

Diamond:Gets up and looks around: The forest is so gigantic...:Backing up abit and trips over a pebble and falls into the shallow part of the river and is soaked and it shows antennae bounce with water dripping from it and she looks up seeing them: HUH?!:Grabs antennaes: Wh-why do I have antennaes?!:THen looks at herself in the river:

Swirling into view was a beautiful image, so close to herself it was eery. Beautiful sun-kissed hair traveled down a lithe body, and that seemed so familiar and no where different. But sprouting from the top of her head were two delicate antennae that somehow seemed to suit her new appearance. Two beautiful gossamer wings sprouted from her back and shimmered in the light from above her. Her skin, as flawless as ever, seemed to sparkle a bit more with an unknown shimmer that had never been her own, but was obviously hers now. And although she felt no different, unharmed and still well, the world around her had grown surprisingly bigger, and her increasingly smaller.

Diamond: Ahhhh!:Falls down and soaked: What happened to me, am I an insect or a-a fairy...and I don't know where I am!  
:Then, through the forest, Diamond runs fast trying to find help:  
Diamond: HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT THERE PLEASE HELP ME I'M LOST! HELLO! MAY! MAY! GUARDS!  
.But she heard nothing but silence.  
Diamond:Walking and sat down on a long rough and silk rock: It's no use...there's nobody in miles...:Lays back and looks at the weird rock and it looked like the body of a snake:  
The snake looks down at her and she has nervous sweatdrops behind her head.  
Diamond: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!:Gets up fast and begins to run from the snake;  
The snake follows fast, then it shows a falcon swoop down and then grabs Diamond and bringing her up into the air..  
Diamond: Phew...that was close...huh?! Wait it isn't close now I'm gonna be a bird's dinner!  
As the falcon flies it spotted a female falcon and he had hearts in his eyes and lets go of Diamond.  
Diamond: Ahhhh!!!!!!:Falling and then lands on a plant: Pheww...  
Then it shuts and it was a Venus Flytrap and she punches left and right trying to get out and then it spat her out and then sends her into a berry bush and she gets out with a big berry stuck to her head and tries to get it off.  
Diamond:Muffled voice: Get it off me! Someone help:Trying to get the Berry off:

Then she hears laughter and then hears something come to her and it was a fairy named Rose.


	3. New Friend and the Ogres Meal

The Fairy Princess

_Chapter 3: A New Friend and The Ogres Meal._

Rose: Hold still, silly ::she said, a grin on her face as she grasped the berry in her small hands. a few small tugs and the object came off with a low "pop!" and revealed to her the blonde fae:: Hello, there. You must be new around here, I've never seen you before.

Diamond: Ah:Stumbles back and falls onto another berry with her body abit and berry juice squirts out and covers her abit and she lifts up her arms: Oh...my good nightgown all sticky and dirty...

Rose::a fine eyebrow was raised as her face sparkled with amusement:: Nightgown? Geez, you really aren't from around here are you::she thrusted a hand down at the girl, a confindent grin on her face:: My name is Rose..., and you are?

Diamond: Um...Diamond.:Takes her hand: I'm not from around here I'm actually from Hikan.

Rose: Hikan...::she tilted her head, soft rose colored hair caressing her cheeks as she gently pulled the girl to her feet:: Lets get you cleaned up, okay? And...::looks her "nightgown" up and down:: I don't think you'll need this anymore, either.

Diamond: Huh? Then...then what am I suppost to wear?

Awhile later, outside the berry bush DIamond steps out wearing a new clothing. On her now was a simple dress the color of mint, that bared her shoulder and that tied snugly about her neck. The back was bare for her wings and the front fell to mid thighs. A small belt of delicate vine surrounded her hips which was speckled with tiny honey colored flowers. On her feet were small slippers, that were delicate and laced around her ankles. And as a small touch, a flower that was the sweetest color pink was placed gently behind her left ear, which was now surprisingly pointed at the tip.

Diamond: Rose, I can never thank you again for making me such a wonderful dress. I thank you very much, but one question if I may ask. Where in the world am I?

Rose: Why, you're just outside the Fairy Kingdom, silly. And don't thank me, you needed it! Now, why don't you come with me, and I'll take you to where everyone else is.

Diamond: Um...that's quite ok I think I'll be able to get home by myself thank you.:Begins to walk away:

Rose: I wouldn't do that if I were you::she warned, holding up a hand briefly:: there are many evil things out there that prey upon faeries like us. Ogres, trolls, naga, demons, and witches. All of which will use a faery for their wicked ways or as lunch.

Diamond: Og-ogres and Tro-trolls?!  
Suddenly the ground begins to shake and they are bounced abit and Diamond holds onto a mushroom.

Diamond: WH-what's going on?! Is it an Earthquake?!

She peeks out seeing something large coming-three giant figures that appear to be ogres! THeir names were Neef, Seef and Nish.

Diamond: R-R-Ro-Ro-Rose a-ra-r-are those ogres?!

Rose: Yes, silly! Now keep quiet and stay down::she ordered, ducking behind a near by leaf::

Nish: Well, isnt this just bloody ridiculous! We haven't seen a single faery all day long!

Neef: Of course not, you idiot. They're crafty little bugs, and of course they can hear the two of you for miles!

Diamond: Gulp...:Then quickly hides in the bushes fast:  
:Deep within the bushes:

Diamond: I'll just run away in this direction quickly and then surely I'll make it ho-!:Suddenly bumps into something: Ow...:Rubs herself and sees it was a nose that belonged to Seef as it smelled her: Ehhhhhh!!!!!!!

Seef's eyes stared at her and grin and suddenly she is grabbed and Seef got up holding her in his closed left hand.

Diamond:Struggling to get free: Let go of me! Help help!

Rose::gasping, she quickly rose into the air, darting out of the brush and at the ogre's hand. Unafraid, she planted her feet on the ogre's skin and grasped Diamond's hands and began to pull.:: Don't worry, I'll get you out!

Suddenly Neef swats her thinking she was a fly and the three begin to walk away with Diamond.

Diamond: Where are you taking me?! Somebody help me! Please help!:Suddenly she is thrown in a sack and muffled voice: Help help!

That evening in the Ogre's home in a stone cabin. The home was enormous of course, it had to house three ogres, yes? The floor was of plain dirt, cold and almost gray from lack of sunshine. The walls were stone, cold, and near black from the smoke that emitted from a fire-pit in the center of the room. Cages, traps, weapons and armor littered a corner as well as hides from various animals and magical creatures. Jars of preserved "somethings" lined another wall that had various blankets and feathered pillows piled in three different sections. Around the fire pit were cooking utensils, pots, pans, knives, and spoons, as well as spare wood and some rotting, wooden chairs.

:Inside the sack:

Diamond: Let me out of here! There's been a misunderstanding!:Trying to get out: Let me out!

Suddenly the sack opens and she falls out only to land in Neef's hand that closes around her only her head was shown and she was brought to his face.

Neef: Why don't you be quiet you little insect? No one here wants to hear your squabbling. ::he growled out, marching over to a nearby empty jar and tossing her inside. he quickly covered the opening as to not let her escape::

Diamond: Wh-wait what do you plan to do with me!:Tapping hard on the glass:

Nish: We're going to eat you of course, you stupid girl. Don't you know anything of ogres?

Diamond: Uh...well I thought ogres eat humans...uh which I'm not but please you don't want to eat me. I taste awful and besides I'm royalty!:Then covers mouth fast:

Seef brings his face to the jar.

Seef: Royalty you say! Well then your Highness, would you taste better with more salt or more pepper?

Diamond: Gulp...none I prefer! Listen to me if you don't release me soon my guards will come and you'll be sorry.

The ogres look at each other and laugh at her.

Nish: Oh they will, will they? A vivid imagination this one has, perhaps we should keep her around a bit longer to see what else she comes up with to say?

Diamond: Please I'm not from around here, I'm just trying to get back to Hikan that's all...

Their ears perked up after hearing the word "Hikan".

Neef: Hikan, you say? Well..and royalty too. Something about that seems a trite fammiliar...

Diamond: Really? So then you know where Hikan is:Leans close against the glass:

Nish: Know about it? Of course. What is your name, fairy?

Diamond: My name is Princess Diamond Hikari, I'm the princess of Hikan.

Neef: Sorry Fairy, but the princess of Hikan is human. And you are merely a fairy...and lunch.

Diamond: No! It's true! I am the princess! I used to be a human...til I woke up like this! But please I'm telling the truth! So if you would please let me out, give me a map to Hikan and I'll leave.

Suddenly the jar is picked up by Nish and walks over and opens it and shakes her out and she lands on the ground and Neef places his chubby finger on her back to hold her down as Seef ties her up.

Nish: That'll be enough from you, stupid Fairy. You are nothing more than lunch and as such act like it. Stop talking and just deal with your fate. ::he storms over to the pile of cut wood and begins to assemble it in the fire pit::

Diamond: Gulp...


	4. The Rescue and the Flying Lesson

_Chapter 4: The Rescue and The Flying Lesson._

While Nish and Neef are preparing the stew, Seef is trying to fatten Diamond up by giving her some food in a bowl.

Seef::smirks and holds up small pieces of food for her:: C'mon Pwincess, let the horsey go into de barn::wags the piece of food before her::

Diamond:Keeping her mouth closed and dodging the food left and right and shaking her head meaning "no":

Seef::getting frustrated:: You stupid fairy! Open your mouth and eat!

Diamond:Shakes head fast and sticks out tongue at him:  
:Seef then tries to think how to get her mouth open and has a evil idea and twiddles finger as it heads to her belly ready to tickle her:

Seef::has the sudden ingenious idea (really, ingenious for an ogre is quite an achievment) that if one were to laugh, one would have to open their mouth. And a fairy was no different, in fact, faeries quite enjoyed laughing didn't they? So without further ado, he brought a rather chubby finger to her little stomach and wiggled the digit tickling the girl::

Diamond:Holding back her laughter as best as she could and then couldn't take it no more and opened her mouth and laughed: HAHAHAHA!Hahahahahaha! Stop it hahahahahaha! That really hahahahahahahaha tickles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-oh please hahahahaha! Not there! Hahahahhahaa! I'm very ticklish! Hahahaha!

Seef::grins triumphantly because, lo and behold, he was right! And here she was, at his mercy and laughing with that pink mouth gaping open for all the world to peer in to. And with one quick shove, a crumb of something blocked all further sound::

Diamond:Mouth stuffed with the crumb and closes it and tries to spit it out:

Seef kept her lips closed with two fingers to make sure she doesn't spit out the food.

Diamond:Chewing it and swallows and skin turns abit green and coughs: Cough! Cough!

Meanwhile outside their home, Rose flew to the window and sees Seef trying to fatten up Diamond as Neef and Nish prepare the stew.

Rose::hovers lightly outside the window, pale hands pressed against the glass. Her ruby eyes widened when she spotted the three ogres and then her small friend.:: Silly girl...

Nish: Seef! Hurry up will you?

Seef::smirks at his triumph that he indeed did a good job but then realized...well...how was he to open her mouth again?::

Diamond:Looks at the window and sees Rose and then quietly had an idea.: Hey look up there! I think I see a plump fairy flying above the ceiling!

The three ogres suddenly look up and Diamond begins to squirm her way to the window and climbing up like a caterpillar and then looks at Rose and then manages to get her hands free from the rope and then begins to try to lift the window and outside Rose tries to lift up the window.

Diamond:Lifting with all her might:

Rose::lifting with all she had, she realized that the task was hopeless and they needed some extra help. She suddenly let go, with an idea and mind and flew away from the window to the damp ground below. She quickly grabbed a stick, and flew back up towards the sill where she quickly stuck it beneath the window, and with all her weight began jumping and pressing down on it::

Diamond: That's it Rose! Keep lifting!

Then as Rose almost got it open suddenly Neef grabbed Diamond and lifts her up high with mouth open.

Diamond: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!:Struggling to get free:

Rose::looks up just in time to see Neef grab her, and with a final push, the window creaked open just enough for her to wiggle through, and that she did. She then flew up as fast as her gossamer wings could take her and proceeded to jab the ogre in the eye, hoping it would cause him to let her go. Neef yells out in pain and drops Diamond.

Diamond: Ahhhhhh!!!!

Seef and Nish land on the ground and open their mouths wide, waiting to see which mouth she falls in.

Diamond: Ahhhhh!!!:Looking down seeing the giant mouths and closes her eyes scared:

Rose::gasps lightly, and with determination set on her face she dived forward, her hands coming into contact with Diamond's just in time. She pulled the girl with her back towards the window and landed on the sill:: Hurry, squeeze through!

Diamond:Squeezes through and then pop! She is outside on the window sill.:

Rose grabs her hand and flies off into the night with her and in a tree that night in a tree hole, there was a small campfire and Diamond was traumatized of what almost happened and Rose held her as Diamond weeped.

Diamond:Crying and very scared:

Rose: Shh, you're alright now, silly. There are no more ogres here tonight. But, oh, you poor thing. So very far from home. Atleast, my dear, you can say one thing. ::she touched her head lightly, petting soft golden hair:: that you are not alone. I am here, and I will not leave you, or let any harm come to you.

Diamond:Wipes tears away: Thank you Rose. Rose, you see the reason why I can't fly or that is because well...I was once human until mysteriously I was transformed into a fairy somehow. I don't know why or how I got here, but I wanna go home and return to normal...this is actually my first time outside the castle.

Rose: First time ::she tilted her head, question in her eyes:: How can one live a life inside stone walls::she shook her head briefly:: Well, look at it this way, everything happens for a reason. ::smiles lightly::

Diamond: Yeah...but I wonder was I turned into a fairy and kidnapped while I was sleeping...? Sigh..but still I make a lousy fairy...I can't even fly.

Rose: It's not that hard, silly. I can teach you. ::stands up, gently pulling her up as well:: Would you like to learn?

Diamond: Really? You can teach me to fly:Smiles: That would be great!

Rose::nods and grins:: Follow me then. But remember, I can tell you how, even show you, but you have to perform it for yourself. ::takes her hand and hovers them both to the soft earth beside the tree. All around, tiny fireflies danced about the small area where various tree seeds and blossoms were beginning to fall. She turned to her and smiled, letting go of her hands:: Now, watch. ::turning slightly, and with a flick of her wings, she slowly began to rise off the floor, a small glow coming to envelop her body:: You see, Diamond, faeries glow when they use their magic. It is a magical aura that increases our ability to fly. You have to find this aura by learning to let go of all problems, all conflicts, all things bad, and just focusing on the good things, on your mind and your soul. ::lands back on the ground quietly:: Now you try.

Diamond:Then concentrates and her wings begin to flap and she slowly began to rise off the floor and a small glow envelops her body and then begins to fly and looks around and looks down: Rose! Look!:Begins to fly with the fireflies: Hahahaha I'm flying I'm actually flying!:Does a few loops in the air: Hahaha!:Smiling:

Rose:smiles, and spins in happiness for the girl's triump:: You see, I told you it was easy! How do you like it::hovers off the ground to join her::

Diamond: It was incredible! I felt this warmth coming from my heart and then I began to feel this tinkling feeling and I few like a bird it was amazing! Hahaha!:Spinning in the air as she flies:

* * *


	5. Guests To Dine With The Ogre King

Fairy Princess

Chapter 5: Guests To Dine With The Ogre King.

:Then that morning in the tree top, Diamond and Rose are asleep and Diamond flies out and looks around for abit and hears birds chirping and she smiles and she decides to do a fly run and then dives down and flies up and spins and she enjoys it very much and as she flew she accidently bumps into a giant gut of a ogre named BoneCruncher.:

Diamond:Then hits the ground and looks up: GULP!

BoneCruncher::looks down, eyes becoming just a tad bit larger than normal:: What is zis zat I have found? Or rather, zat has found moi::a hearty laugh and big hands were clamped on his hips:: An interesting little morsel. Ze Roi du Ogres will be surely impressed!

Diamond:Looks up seeing him and then tries to get away:

Suddenly BoneCruncher grabs her with one hand.

Diamond: Um...bonjour, excuse me but who is Ze Roi du Ogres?:Only knows a tad bit of french.:

BoneCruncher::blinks, and stares at her oddly before letting out a hardy laugh:: Why, ze king of the ogres silly fairy. And he will find you quite scrumptuous!

Diamond: Uh! Hold on what do you mean scrumptuous!?!

BoneCruncher::continues to stare at her like she's the stupid one:: Tasty, appealing, delicious? Sound fammiliar?

Diamond:Very scared: Very familiar...:Then struggling trying to get free.:

Then Bonecruncher opens hand with fingers holding onto her wings and swinging her abit and then tosses her in a cage and locks it up and then walks away with her far. Meanwhile, Rose wakes up and she notices Diamond is missing and then flies outside, Diamond must of went out for a little fly and then as she flies to the ground she noticed ogre tracks and decides to follow them and meanwhile at the restaurant, in the kitchen, Bonecruncher shows his manager Jacque his catch.

Jacque: Well...she's not exactly ze plumpest fairy I've ever seen. What makes her so special?

Diamond: Uh...well I am royalty, but listen I must speak to your king you see I am Princess Diamond Hikari of Hikan and I need to talk to someone royal at my rank. He might know a way to get me back to normal and home.

Jacque and Bonecruncher look at her and laugh like the french laugh with the Ha Ha Ha but abit deep and such.

Jacque::nearly wiping tears from his eyes:: Help you get home? You really are quite stupid, no? You are ze kings lunch ma cherie, not his personal guest.

Diamond: But I am royalty, I even have the royal pendant to prove it.:Lifts a necklace from her shirt and lifts the royal pendant up to them to see.:

Jacque::looks at his partner and then back at the girl:: Of course, and I have ze royal crest of a god. Prepare ze stove!

Bonecruncher prepares the stove by shoving firewood in it and Jacque decides to lean close to the fairy and uses two fingertips to look closely at the royal pendant and it was the royal crest of Hikan! He tells Bonecruncher to let her out of the cage and he opens the door and she walks out of the cage and looks at them.

Jacque: M-my apologies mademoiselle! Zis is quite an emberassment! We will take you to ze king immediatley!

Diamond: I would be honored too, but you say you are looking for a delicious meal to make the king. I happen to know some dishes, back home the cooks make a special dish that's fit for royalty.:Then flies up and looks at the different books and sees a dusty book and flies to it and blows on it and coughs abit: Some of the recipes are in here, I remember it was pg. 30, pg. 33, pg. 44, pg. 50, pg. 110 and pg. 200 and pg. 230. Each recipe is very delicious and fit for a king.

Bonecruncher takes the book and flips to the pages she suggested and Jacque looks at the pages and are quite impressed by the recipes for each were so good to fit a royal meal for royalty.

Jacque: We will deffinitley try zis one::points to one in particular and starts ordering Bonecruncher to fetch him various items::Make yourself comforatble princess?

Diamond: Thank you. And by the way, another fairy will be arriving soon and she is Rose my loyal friend, so please make sure she is treated respectfully and not as a snack. Let her join me and the king for dinner as well.

Jacque::blinks and nods then motions for Bonecruncher to go and find this new fairy::

Rose::slowly and cautiously approaching the ogres dwelling place her little limbs somewhat shaky until she confronted the approaching ogre::

BoneCruncher::holds up his hands in defense:: Do not be afraid little one, zere is no danger here. I am to take you to your friend. ::and he scoops her up and brings her back to the kitchen::

Diamond:Looks: Rose.:Flies to her:

Rose flies to her.

Rose:: Are you alright? They didnt hurt you did they::glares at them moementarily::

Diamond:Shakes head; Nope, don't worry were ok. These guys know who I am and were invited to dine with the king of ogres and don't worry not as meals but as guests.

Rose::folds her arms over her chest, her wings twitching slightly:: I don't trust an ogre, Diamond. No matter what...::frowns at them:: But if they're telling the truth about knowing who you are, I'll make the exception.

Diamond: Ok.

Then outside a dark carriage appears and the King of Ogres named Fungus steps out of the carriage and heads inside the restaurant and at the reserved table for him, Diamond and Rose are dressed nicely. He is a tall ogre, standing way above the rest. Although his skin may be green, it was darker than the others, a royal green if you will. Although he came from an ugly race, his eyes were a gray blue, ones that shown out amazingly well from the creases of his face. Dark black hair framed his face and a low pony tail rested at the nape of his great neck. Armor covered his body, as well as a deep mohagony cape and strong, sturdy boots.

Diamond: Gulp...

Fungus then walks to the reserved table and sees the two fairies and Jacque walks to him.

Jacque: Your magesty, I present to you ze Princess Diamond Hikari of ze land of Hikan. And her companion, Rose. Zey wish to dine with you today, my lord.

Diamond: It is an honor to meet you, your majesty.:Curtsies:

Rose::glances at her, then slowly follows her example, holding out the ends of her skirts in a graceful curtsy::

King::raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question it. He lightly bends his body in a almost bow in return and then with a swish of his cape takes a seat at the head of the table::

Jacque then rushes off to get the appetizers, The king stares at Diamond and Rose.

King: Faeries, eh? So what is it you want, I can only assume that a faery has no business with an ogre unless they want something.

Diamond: Well you see your majesty, I am not like any other fairies. I was once a human til I was mysteriously turned into one while I was sleeping. I persume I was kidnapped and ended up in the woods and my dear friend here rescued me from a couple of ogres from making me into fairy stew.

King::doesn't look fazed and raises an eyebrow while taking a swig of a random drink on the table:: Oh? and what am I to do abou this?

Diamond: Well perhaps you have a wizard or sorcerer in your kingdom who might know about this spell that I'm under.

King: Look, girl. We are ogres, we aren't exactly a favored race, don't you know. I don't know any one of that sort. Why don't you speak to the faery royalty? Or try to find some one on your own? I don't have time to be helping faery princesses.

Diamond: Faery royalty?

King: Well, yes. Don't you all have some sort of leader? Anything?

Rose:slowly nods her head in reply, her bangs bouncing about her eyes:

Diamond: I don't know your majesty you see this is my first time venturing outside my homeland so I don't know much about faery royalty and this land.

King::sighs and rubs his temples slightly:: Look, I'll make a deal with you. If you can't find help within the faery kingdom, then I'll think about lending a hand. But until then, even a spoiled princess needs to learn how to take care of her own problems.

Diamond: Well alright...

Jacque returns with the dishes.

Jacque::places a dish down infront of each person and steps back:: Bon appetit!

Diamond: Wow...

Upon the table were countless dishes, each one glistening against fair candlelight. Plates of single small chickens seasoned to perfection stood before each being, with small tomatoes beside them. Soups of all sorts were arranged strategiacly beside full cups. Rolls occupied the middle, each basket radiating with soft steam curls. The silverware sparkled, as did the deserts arranged on the table for later. Covered in sugar like snow were pasteries, pies, tarts, cakes, and candies.

Diamond: Woww...they all look so delicious. It reminds me of the food back home...:Then feels abit sad thinking about her home:

:Rose looks at her:

Rose::touches her shoulder lightly:: Don't worry, we'll get you home somehow. ::smiles at her and the gestures to the food::  
Diamond:Nods and then begins to eat with good manners:

Fungus looked at her and felt sorry for her somehow but then begins to eat his meal and awhile later dinner was done and Jacque and Bonecruncher approach the King wondering if he and his guests enjoyed the meal.

Jacque: Did you all enjoy it::starts to pick up various plates and cups::

Rose::slowly nods her head::

King: Yes, Jacque. It's very good, congrats to you.

Diamond: It was delicious Jacque thank you.

Jacque: Of course, mademoiselle. ::takes more dishes and exits::

Diamond: Um your majesty, it was an honor talking to you and I hope our paths cross again.:Curtsies to him:

King: And I hope they don't. ::pauses for a moment, tapping the table:: Because if we don't, I'll assume you truly found your own way, your own path, and you did it for yourself and on your own. ::gives her a small smile::

Diamond:Smiles:  
King::nods to them, and takes another swig of his drink:: Be off with you, there's no time like the present.  
Diamond:Nods:  
Fungus walks to Jacque and Bonecruncher.

King: Listen, you two. Our clan will be out hunting tonight, so I want you to make sure that none harm them. Do you understand?  
BoneCruncher & Jacque:both nod and watch as the king makes his silent exit:


End file.
